


Milkshake Texts

by hpisbi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, deaf!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpisbi/pseuds/hpisbi
Summary: Stranger tells Phil that he shouldn’t be texting deaf!Dan if they’re in the same room. Fluffy Phil defending Dan happens.





	Milkshake Texts

Dan and Phil had met 1 ½ months ago, and started dating a week later. They were still in that bubble stage where everything is perfect. The only problem that they had was that Dan was deaf, and Phil didn’t know sign language. Their solution was to just text each other all the time.

xxx

Dan: What do you want me to order you?

Phil: Is it childish to get a milkshake???

Dan: No, you spoon! That’s literally their specialty here!

Phil: Okay then! Chocolate please!

Dan typed their order into notes on his phone and then stood up and ordered a chocolate milkshake for Phil, and a raspberry-chocolate one for himself.

xxx

Phil: can i try some of your milkshake?

Dan: only if i can have some of yours ;)

Phil: deal

They swapped milkshakes.

Phil: OMG yours is delicious!  
Dan: it’s what I always order  
Dan: it’s literally called the howell  
Phil: you’re a genius!!!!

Just then a lady who Phil thought was maybe in her fifties walked past and muttered “Kids these days! They’re sitting next to each other and all they’re doing is texting!”  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Phil said as he turned around to face the lady.  
“Your generation are so antisocial, you and that other young man are sitting right next to each other and you can’t be bothered to talk to each other, you’re both on your phones.”

By now Dan had turned to face Phil, and was looking very confused because he couldn’t follow the conversation properly.

Phil: the lady thinks that we shouldn’t be texting when we’re right next to each other

“I can’t believe you, you’re still texting!”  
“If you must know, we were texting each other, because my boyfriend’s deaf.”

The lady went bright red.

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I’m s-so embarrassed, please forgive me.” The woman stammered out.  
“Just don’t say anything next time, you don’t know who you could be offending.”  
“Sorry.” She left the café rather hurriedly and Phil sat back down and gave Dan a kiss on his cheek.

 

Dan: Everything okay?  
Phil: yeah, i just told her why we were texting  
Dan: youre the best boyfriend ever. being my knight in shining armor like that.  
Phil: i will always protect you, even from dragons, or aliens  
Dan: dork

Dan kissed Phil, his beautiful, dorky, knight in shining armour.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, can be found here >>> http://annawritesoccasionally.tumblr.com/post/128262285648/milkshake-texts


End file.
